


The Cloud for You

by Mikazuki_Tori



Category: Touken Ranbu Atsukashiyama Ibun, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Tori/pseuds/Mikazuki_Tori
Summary: Iwatooshi tells Imanotsurugi a poem about a relationship of a rock and a cloud. It makes Imanotsurugi ask Iwatooshi: who is the Cloud for him? Iwatooshi gives him a confusing answer...





	The Cloud for You

Iwatooshi stared at the nearby mountain covered with clouds as Imanotsurugi clinged onto his neck while he said a poem for him.

_“Through the night, a golden cloud lay sleeping_  
On the breast of a gigantic rock ledge.  
In the morning, early, off she hurried;  
Through the azure, carefree, she went playing. 

_But a trace of moisture was still clinging_  
To the wrinkled rock ledge. Old and lonely,  
He stood there as though in sad reflection—  
In the empty spaces softly weeping.”* 

Imanotsurugi listened to him, and as Iwatooshi reached the end of the poem, he pouted his lips.  
“This wasn’t a happy poem you know…”  
“I know… I’m sorry about that. But those cliffs reminded me of this one, so I thought I’d tell you this” Iwatooshi said as he kept staring at the mountain. Imanotsurugi followed his gaze and looked at the bare rocks sitting above the mountain forests.

“Do you think that mountain is lonely?” he asked on a slightly sad voice.  
“Maybe? I’m not sure. It has a lot of plants and animals to talk t-“  
“I’ll go and entertain the mountain!” Imanotsurugi cut him off as he got excited about cheering up the thousands years old cliffs.  
“Gahaha, well, you’re a tengu after all, so I guess it’s a good idea” Iwatooshi laughed.

They remained silent for a while, both of them deep in their thoughts. They watched as the clouds danced around the edges of the mountain slowly, covering and revealing its parts with their soft blanket.

“Iwatooshi… you’re the Rock… but then who is the Cloud for you?” asked Imanotsurugi suddenly on a silent voice.  
“The Cloud for me is that, who is always permanent, but is always changing.”  
Imanotsurugi stared at him with a confused expression. He was about to ask what Iwatooshi meant, but then Ishikirimaru’s voice reached him from the kitchen as he announced: the long awaited cake is finally ready to be eaten. Imanotsurugi forgot about Iwatooshi’s words in a moment and dashed off toward the kitchen to eat from the cake as soon as he can.

Iwatooshi didn’t move. He was still staring at the mountain and the clouds around it.  
“Permanent, but changing…” he mumbled as the crescent moon peeked out from behind of the clouds. Iwatooshi smiled – there was his Cloud.  
The permanent, but always changing Moon what covered and revealed him, taught and protected him if needed.

He turned his head a bit to glance back at the roof over his shoulder. He saw the blue layers gently dancing around in the evening breeze as he was sitting on the edge of the roof. Mikazuki stared at the moon, not moving even a little, without blinking as the crescents in his eyes glowed brightly.

A little smile appeared on Iwatooshi’s mouth. He was there, as always, behind him, protecting him, guiding him, revealing the true answers for him, hiding him from the curious eyes.

He was there – permanently, but always changing a bit from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> *The poem was originally written by Mihail Lermontov. The translation was created by Guy Daniels.  
> Source: http://garrettmd.blogspot.com/2010/07/lermontov-rock-ledge-1841.html
> 
> I hope you liked this little story ^^ Please tell me your opinion about it, every comment is very welcomed ^^


End file.
